Naruto:the rated r ninja
by TitansOfWar
Summary: after the sealing the shinigami reveals himself to be the undertaker who is one of naruto's ancestors along with team cena his brother kane DX and some Nwo stars he is taken away to be trained to stop the ancestors of the nexus from destroying the world


**Hey guys this is Typhon of the titans of war otherwise known as Scorpionking12 next to me is Cerberus of the titans of war otherwise known as Psychojuggalo we are here to put a new story about naruto being related to team john cena and a few others like undertaker kane DX members shawn Michaels and triple H also some now members such as sting Hollywood Hogan and others**

**Physcojuggalo(yawn) what did I miss**

**Scorpionking12:you missed me telling them about the new story you lazy ass bum**

**Phsycojuggalo: sorry I am tired a lot of the time**

**Before the argument can start ding dong**

**Scorpionking12 walks to the door and opens it and is knocked back by a nosebleed**

**Phsycojuggalo looks to see whats going on and is also knocked back by a nosebleed**

**Naked supermodels: whoops forgot to put clothes on before coming back to the hotel**

**Few minutes later**

**What the hell happened: both of us**

**Anyway on with the new story Naruto: the rated r ninja**

It was a dark night but nothing was peaceful as the kyubbi no kitsune was attacking the leaf village "Hold it off until Yondaime-sama can get here to defeat it" yelled unimportant ninja 1 right after yelling that he was instantly crushed by Kyubbis front right paw. **"Pathetic mortals think you can destroy me I am the Kyubbi no kitsune the strongest of all tailed demons **

**you have no chance". **outside the village a ways a man in a swirled orange mask cackles evilly "I love this a free show and the village that scorned me for trying to become the hokage by killing Hashirama Senju is burning to the ground".

Back to the village

Just then the Yondaime arrived on the chief toad Gamabunta "Hey Gamabunta hold him off so I can finish the jutsu to seal him" **"Okay Minato but its not a h-" **however Gamabunta was cut off by Minato saying "No time to talk have to concentrate". _**"all I was going to say was that Kyubbi is a female"**_ Gamabunta thought in his head. Gamabunta leaped into action and

started shooting water bullets from his mouth to keep Kyubbi busy while Minato continued his long sequence of hand seals for the sealing he was doing on his own son who in his messed up mind would be seen as a hero Oh how very wrong he was because his son would not even be in the elemental countries for the first 16 years of his life. After summoning the Shinigami who sealed the Kyubbi into Naruto and took Minato's soul he said this to minato before his final breath

**"Your son will be the greatest warrior/ ninja on the planet after he gets through his training with his ancestors for all who appose him will rest in peace he will be trained by his ancestors and you and your wife of course but mostly his were a great group of warriors known as team Cena battled a great evil known as the nexus and they won but ultimately lost their lives but not before telling their children to watch for a pure soul to train in their time the descendants only thought of it as a myth and quit telling their children so it does not surprise me that you do not **

**know about it. Anyway I will take your son to the after life to learn from your ancestors and kushinas who were on the numerous teams of a group of warriors known as NWO he will return in 16 years time to stop the descendants of the Nexus known as the Uchiha and a certain snake in the grass,plus a group called Akatsuki all of who are descendants of the nexus". **Minato grinned that his son would be trained by him and his wife and their descendants before he came back to the world of the living. But before he could celebrate he breathed his last breathe his soul

went next to the Shinigami when the Shinigami spoke **"oh did I mention that you are my descendant.I was once known as Mark Calaway,The Undertaker". **If Minato were still alive he would have fainted at finding out he was related to the Shinigami himself.

**6 year time skip**

"Hey Naruto it is time to meet some of your ancestors that will teach you their techniques to help against the great evil in the future" said His father Minato.

"Okay ero-tou-san" said young Naruto Kushina who had just walked into the house they shared in the after life laughed at that because it was husband was a pervert but only with was not a womanizer like his own father figure Jiraiya of the sannin who had been beaten up so many times for peaking on women for what he called his research. The worst beatings coming from his female teammate tsunade who could break entire mountains with her nipples. They all walked out of the house and into a ring (think wrestling ring) where the

Shinigami/undertaker stood with several cloaked figures "Hey Naruto it is time for you to meet the men that will train you to fight the descendents of the nexus." The first figure took off his hood showing the rated r super star edge the next took off his hood and showed john Cena next john Morris next the great Khali next Chris Jerricho next Shawn Michaels next triple h

next Kane next Shinigami stepped forward taking off his hood showing the undertaker and then Bret the Hitman Hart finally the last took off his hood showing R truth. "This is not all you will learn from Naruto there are several more but you will meet them later".

10 years later

We see a giant of a figure walking down the road to Konoha he is wearing black jeans with the Kanji for suck it on his crotch and kiss my ass on his ass he is topless showing his numerous tattoos on his left bicep written in Kanji is Rated R super star underneath it is a dragon coiling around with muscular arms and red eyes (think DBZ namekian shenron on his right bicep is the kanji Rest in Peace underneath is the Shinigami holding a scythe on his chest are three tattoos the first is a black wolf with silver eyes the second is a black lion with a

blood red mane and the third is black tiger with golden stripes the lion and tiger both had golden eyes and violet eyes respectively on his left and right shoulder blade were black as night angel wings that if he concentrated his chakra into would pop out of his tattoo and become real wings he had a weapon that kept shifting into different weapons but usually stayed in a scythe mode it was bigger than Kubikri Houcho and Samehada combined in its scythe mode this man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze also known as the Rated R ninja. Next to him was a

young woman around the same age if not a few months younger with long silky black hair a figure most Kunoichi would kill for and big DD sized breasts she had honey colored eyes and a face that would make an angel jealous she had a blue battle kimono on and if you took that off you would see a tattoo above her butt that says Property of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the rated r ninja in her hands is a bundle that is moving around when all of a sudden a golden wolf cub pops out of the blanket she is holding "Hi Fang we are almost at the gates you can

wait a little bit longer okay" Fang nodded as if understanding her next to her was her adoptive father and vassal of Naruto meaning he served naruto no one else for saving him from Kiri hunter nin and ex girlfriend Mei Terumi who was about to melt his balls off with lava release jutsu for standing her up on their last date what she did not know was that he was running

from the failed coup at the time so he could not take her out. So she held a grudge until it was explained by zabuza what had happened after that she went back to Kiri to start the rebel forces to take down Yagura. Zabuza had not changed much he now sported a few tattoos the first on his chest was a picture of a wraith in red clothing the second on his right bicep was

the word I love Mei Terumi in Kanji with a heart in it and last was one he got when he was shit faced drunk it was the tweety bird but since Mei said it was cute and sexy he kept it anyway they are now seen walking to the gates when the forever chunin Kotetsu and Izumo stop them saying "do you have your papers. Naruto pulled his out and when the guards looked at it they backed up in fear because they were in the precence of the first ninja to ever become a SSSS threat with a if you see him get the fuck out of there order and he had no

bounty because every village was to afraid to send people to get him they had tried before but they all were sent back dead with the kanji rest in peace on their bodies tattooed somewhere the rated r ninja.

**Well what do you guys think**

**this be a harem already has fem. Haku but should we add more girls**

**more girls who here is a list of who we will except Ino, Hinata, Hana inuzuka Kurenai, Anko, Shion, Guren, Yakumo, Tenten, Yugito, Temari, Kin, Tayuya but be warned if it is harem only six girls will be picked from the votes**

**should be on naruto's genin squad his leader is going to be Hayate we just don't like how they killed him off in the invasion so we are changing it but no Sakura or Sasuke on his team they get Sai also Haku is on Naruto's squad so we need one more**

**And finally 4. Should Danzo die before or after the invasion or after time skip**

**Please read and review our story**


End file.
